


Caught in a Moment

by paynesgrey



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Jack works with Erica and gets lost in his thoughts.





	Caught in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Caught" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/). Will not be continued.

He met her bright eyes as she welcomed him inside her house. Immediately, he smelled coffee, and she slapped a mug into his hand as he followed her into the dining room. Her computer was powered up and ready, and Erica had already started searching potential Resistance members before he arrived.

They filled the morning with theories and productive chatter, and when they fell into solemn moments of meticulous tasks, Jack sometimes glanced at Erica, unable to bury the feelings he was having toward her.

Father Jack was still a man, after all, so he couldn't help the rise of possessiveness to keep her to himself, to protect her, and to hold her hand and fight by her side.

His coffee had cooled when Erica caught him staring at her. She tilted her head, and within the stale silence, she managed a small smile. Her eyes were filled with worry for him, and sometimes he found her compassion enduring; other times it made him crazy inside, chipping away the resolve of a scared sort-of priest with the weight of the world sinking like a stone in the pit of his stomach.

She glided toward him with her eyes never leaving his, and he flinched as emotions transformed into physical pain. His hand clutched his healing wound, and she put her hand over his as a tremble trickled through his body. He swallowed uncomfortably, and he was tempted to sell his soul right now, just to know if she felt the same.

"You okay, Father?" Her address snapped him back into reality, and he turned his palm and squeezed her soft hand affectionately.

"Just a little sore." He smiled warmly, but Erica kept her hand within his, unable to draw away as the moment between them begged to become something more.


End file.
